Conventionally, as a conveyor chain loading and conveying articles, such a conveyor chain (a conveyor belt) has been known in which a plurality of chain links (belt modules) are provided with rotational rollers to slide and discharge the articles laterally to a conveyor line in the course of conveyance and also in which a double speed function is provided (see Patent Document 1).
This known conveyor chain is such that chain links loading and conveying articles are respectively formed at first and second members, which are put one on top of the other and united, and hinge portions thereof are connected by hinge pins. Rotating shafts of rollers are held between the first and second members in order to slide and discharge articles laterally to the conveyor line.